1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ejection inhibiting mechanism in a disk memory device of a medium exchanging type.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a disk cartridge for housing a magnetic disk therein is disposed in a magnetic disk device of a medium exchanging type. In this device, a mechanism for ejecting the disk cartridge is not operated when the magnetic disk is accessed, or while the rotation of the magnetic disk is completely stopped after a power of the device is turned off.
Such a general device has the following problems.
Namely, when the power of the magnetic disk device is turned off, a solenoid having a plunger for controlling the operation of an ejecting button is immediately turned off so that it is possible to push-in the ejecting button. However, it takes a time about ten seconds until the rotation of the magnetic disk rotating at a high speed is completely stopped.
Accordingly, when the ejecting button is pushed-in immediately after the power is turned off by an operator. The operation for ejecting the magnetic disk is performed in a state in which the rotation of the magnetic disk is not completely stopped. Therefore, there are problems that a recording face of the magnetic disk is damaged and a magnetic head for recording and reproducing data onto the magnetic disk is damaged.